grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cree Lincoln
Cree Lincoln is the older sister of Abigail Lincoln who after giving her to the Uno family to be safer with them to hide from the Satyra or the Fallen from discovering her Elemental status. She sought to kill the Fallen Sammael only to instead swear her loyalty to him in exchange for her sister's safety. Personality Cree Lincoln can be somewhat of an enigma. She despises Sammael and yet works for him while trained by his followers to be a skilled and deadly warrior. Cree is often silent, rarely speaking her personal thoughts and refuses to socialize much with anyone in the Invisible Hand. It is later revealed that as a child Cree would spend her time playing and hiding in the Twisted Forest but also wished to see more of the world, finding her home life to be stifling. She can also be curious and secretive as she snuck away to find a tree rumored to be magical without telling her parents or her brother. When speaking with the tree she showed impatience at the tree's enigmatic way of speaking, refusing to believe it when it spoke of her sister before she knew her mother was expecting. When her sister was born Cree was the only one to suspect something was different about her and confronted the tree again, becoming frustrated when its answers only made her have more questions. While growing up Cree was a supportive and protective older sister, making sure the arguments between her father and brother didn't wake little Abby up from her nap and went as far to threaten her brother when he suggested taking Abby to the Satyra. Cree has shown to love her sister deeply, desiring to protect her and took rather extreme measure to do so. She left Abby with the Unos since the tree told her it would be the home of ice and water her sister would be safe and then set out into the Darklands to kill Sammael. Despite her good intentions she was ultimately forced into working for Sammael to ensure her sister's safety and refused to believe the tree when it warned her she would one day betray her sister. Appearance Cree has dark skin, her hair is styled in dreadlocks that fall over her face and cover one eye. She dresses in dark cargo pants, a dark red shirt that exposes her belly, black arm-length fingerless gloves. Lastly she has on top of her head two red fox ears as her Faunus features. Biography Early life Cree was originally born in France till her parents to the Wilds located in America, where they made a home for themselves in the Twisted Forest. Cree at first would have a normal childhood, and enjoyed running and hiding in the woods as she waited for her brother to find her. Though she would desire and dream of seeing the world beyond the forest and beyond the Wilds. One day she heard about the existence of a Magic Tree on Mt. Blackhead, and set out in the dead of night to see if the stories were true. When she reached the hub where the tree was said to rest, she found it in the middle of the village. She was shocked at it's size and it possessing a face, but her shock only grew when it talked and beckoned her to come forth. Where he told her that there was no need for her to fear him, and stated her curiosity about him. Cree and the Magic Tree would converse starting with her asking if the tree was really a Magical Tree, as well as explaining her boredom and desire to see something new. As they talked the Tree suggested she ask of it three questions. She asked if she would ever leave the Twisted Forset the Magic Tree replied yes, and she quickly asked how and when. The Magic Tree would reply ""In order, you will be forced to flee your home when the earth itself will shake to claim your family. As for when it will be when your sister's true self is found." Cree not having a sister left disappointed believing the tree wasn’t truly magical beyond the ability to speak, and that the answers it told her were false. Only a month later for her to be shocked when her parents informed her that her mother was pregnant, and realized that the Magic Tree was right and spoke true after all. A week later she snuck back to the Magic Tree to learn more, and once again asked three more questions only to leave frustrated at it's mysterious answers and how it only gave her more questions. She would not see the Magic Tree again for months instead focusing on the upcoming birth of her sister. But on the day her sister was born she saw her sisters eyes flash and change, and though it lasted a quick second that second was burnt into her mind and memories. She suddenly had more questions and also felt afraid of her own sister who was only a baby. She would later return to the Tree for answers regarding her sister, where the Tree explained Abby was a Guardian and one of the four building blocks of life. As well explaining that each Guardian wielded a aspect of the universe and her sister wields the power best suited for creation: candy. As she processed everything she learnt she asked her final question of the day to the Tree, asking it when Abby would discover her true self, with the tree informing her she would discover it the day Cree betrays her. A unknown time later Cree would eavesdrop on a argument between her older brother and father, as she tried to make sure their voices didn't wake Abby up from her nap. Where she overheard them arguing about her brother supporting the terrorist organization Satyra, and after the fight her brother would leave their home that day seeming to move out. Though he would return spreading the word of Satyra to near by villages in the Twisted Forest, and Cree would have a short confrontation with him. Where he revealed to Cree he knew about her sneaking to Mt. Blackhead to see the magic tree, and Abby's status as the Candy Elemental, and said Abby would be safer with Satyra. Cree would in turn scream for him to get out of their home, or she would throw him out herself. Afterwards she would visit the Magic Tree one last time, and confront it about them telling her brother she was seeing them. The tree replying that it was under no obligation to keep their meetings secret, and that it takes no side in this dispute. As it’s only concern is the world and the life on it, not the ideology disputes that divides that life. She would ask her final three questions, which boiled down to where she could take her sister where Satyra couldn't get her, how to find the home of ice and water, and who would come after her sister. She would leave with the knowledge of not only where to take her sister to safety, but also with the knowledge of the existence of the Fallen Sammael. Relationships Family Abigail Lincoln - 'Cree loves her younger sister so much so she's even willing to serve Sammael in exchange for her safety. '''Unnamed Older Brother - '''It's currently believed that Cree killed her brother, and likely hated him for betraying their family and Abby to Satyra. Allies 'Sammael - 'Originally journeying to the Darklands to kill him, Cree would instead pledge herself to him in exchange for her sister the current Candy Elemental safety. Though she might serve him she isn't above letting her displeasure be known or even confronting him, such as when she founding about her sisters abduction. 'Mr. Roboto -''' 'Hatchet -' Hatchet served as Cree's trainer when she joined Sammaels forces in the Invisible Hand. 'Kevin 11 - '''He was a fellow trainee under Hatchet. Enemies 'Blue Pearl -''' Neutral [[Wallabee Beatles|'''Wallabee Beatles]]' -' Wally made no secret his dislike of her for not only abandoning Abby, but also serving Sammael. 'Omnimon -' Powers and Abilities Semblance: Fox Illusion Cree dashes forward, leaving several afterimages in her wake. It allows her to dodge enemy attacks and she can even use it to take down any enemies in her way, even if she is heavily outnumbered. Weapon Double Headed Spear Quotes Background Information Cree is a antagonist from the animated series Codename: Kids Next Door. Trivia * Unlike her canon counterpart who hates her sister GrimmFall Cree appears to love and care about her, to the point she's even willing to sell her soul and serve Sammael in exchange for Abby's safety. As well as possibly even going as far as kill their brother to protect her. Category:Faunus Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Invisible Hand members